fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Raimo Vista
Raimo Vista is a legendary mage and the Supreme Commander of the Fiore Royal Military. He is the father of Sanjo Vista and the current head of the House of Vista. He is legendary for his heroic feats and victories along with being known worldwide for his power. In fact his power is so great that it is said to surpass that of his father Neyo Vista and Makarov of Fairy Tail in their primes! He is revered as Raimo the Fist(ライモ拳 Genkotsu no Raimo). Also he turned down the offer to be a Wizard Saint. His beloved wife is Ruzana Vista. He is one of the Triumvirate. Appearance Raimo is a tall and muscular middle aged man with a broad chest. Most of his hair is still Black except for some graying sideburns. He also wearsa much dark double breasted suit with a white shirt and a red tie and a military overcoat. He has a scar over his left eye. Personality A little eccentric at times but an outgoing uniquely charismatic leader, Raimo is definitely someone who stands a out. Despite his eccentric methods he is very well liked, he is the type many want to be around as he famous for his sense of humor- especially in serious situations. He is a rather comical person at times. Due to his hot temper, he is unable to accept excuses (and is really poor at creating his own) and at times likes to enforce his point of view on things with his fist. Raimo loves his wife and would kill any man who would dare hurt her, many say him and Ruzana go well together due to their tempers more than anything else. He cares deeply for kids, Sanjo, Shisuke(adopted), Drake and Siata. He treats his adopted son like his own. Ironically he wanted his son to be the strongest soldier and helped train him. But when Sanjo said he did not want to continue the tradition, Raimo though disappointed did not try to convince Sanjo otherwise , but laid the duty on his brother Drake. History Hailing from the House of Vista Raimo comes from a lavished but demanding lifestyle, due to the expectations of his family. Raimo like many other before him was gifted in the magical and combat arts, also a very tenacious and ambitious kid. As a child he train relentlessly, mostly with his father on off days and by himself in the training room of the Vista Manor. At 17 he joined the military, graduating at the top of his class from the Fiore Regal Academy of the Combat Arts. After this he would begin making his mark on the world through missions. During this time he met both Gildarts Clive and Ivan Dreyar, both saw a rival in him. He would become friends with the two till Ivan defected from Fairy Tail, after that Raimo saw Ivan as scum. At the age of 22 he became a Commander in the Fiore Royal Military, the youngest Commander ever before and since. In this time he would meet Ruzana Vista, his future wife, who would go all out to defeat him but he would quickly defeat her. Ironically he did not like her much, finding her to be "a abrupt woman" despite her beauty. Plot *The strongest gather *New Faces and a New Direction *Great Wizard War- The Final Battle Magic and Abilities Without question he is one of the strongest fighters you will ever meet, his power supposedly surpasses his father and Makarov' s in their primes and far surpasses them as they are now. Raimo is a mage of colossal power and skill, all the product of hard work and natural talent along with motivation. His fighting style revolves around martial arts from he mixes elemental techniques and speed magic with. He owes to his nickname to his fighting style that revolves around punching combined with elemental magic. Note that Raimo has mastered many different martial art styles. Also he can use a variety of fire, lightning, water, wind magics. His magical power reserves are said to be "vast". Sanjo Vista, one of the most powerful wizard saints and his son said he would never want to fight his father in a serious fight. Strong Fist This is Raimo's primary fighting style that incorporates his mastery of martial arts along with elemental techniques, speed magic and his unbelievable brute strength. He has a series of different signature punches, these punch produce devastating damage. Lightning Fist: Engulfs fist in lightning, this can easily tear through a person's body. He taught this skill to his son Sanjo. One hit to a critical area of the torso is imminent death. Fist of Atlas: He morphs his fist in earth with the hardest mineral via earth magic. Twist fists of Gaia: Turns his two fists hard as diamond, a hit from this can break through most things. Antaues Shock: a move similar to the one used by John Giotto, he creates a huge shock wave. ' Ikke Kozu': a ultra powerful fire combustion magic, it is a spell that causes a huge pillar of magic enhanced fire to erupt from the ground in the shape of a katana's tip. This technique is a close guarded technique of the House of Vista. more coming soon.... Trivia *His character is partly based off Monkey D. Garp from One Piece. *According to his son Sanjo Vista, training with his father Raimo was always fun. *His greatest pet peeve is "cocky brats." Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:House of Vista Category:Fiore Royal Military Category:Zicoihno Category:Triumvirate